Proposed Changes
General Notes A new paradigm I'm considering is to remove all ability prerequisites and normalize ability power. This will allow players to create characters a little more holistically rather than following a set track. We would then recreate the feeling of ramping power by increasing synergy between attacks and/or abilities (ie. you operate at a higher power level when you have more stuff, rather than just having more options). A couple of challenges to look out for with this: # Burden of optimality: We want to make sure that a "good" character either A) isn't hard to build; or B) is not that much more powerful than a "bad" character that an average new player would build. # Exponential power curves: We need to be careful that power curves created from synergy don't get too powerful too quickly. On an unrelated note, I think it is a good idea to remove Weapon Specialization as an ability following the "shithead" experiment. As it was in War Torn 1-3, it was probably an unnecessary drain of points/inflation of numbers in the first place. Eelic, 9/6/2014 Core Rules Character Creation Defense Base: 9 + Finesse (up from 7 + Finesse) The following are primary stats, bought 16 points on the following point scale: Stat---Cost 0------0 1------1 2------3 3------6 4------10 5------15 Brutality Finesse Mysticism Will Notice The following are secondary stats, bought using the same scale and 7 points: Charisma Knowledge Combat Damage Reduction Falloff: Difference of 0-2 = ½ Difference of 3-5 = ⅓ Difference of 6-8 = ¼ Difference > 8 = 1 Damage (all up from 0) Notice ⇐=> Initiative (changed from rolling for initiative) All characters have the following abilities: Pummel/Punch/Strike: 1 TP, 1 Damage to target AND to yourself, Adjacent Range Guard: 0 TP, someone walking into your range provokes an attack of opportunity Abilities General Abilities Strong/Quick/Attuned/Determined/Perceptive: Increase the applicable primary stat by 1. These abilities may be purchased up to 3 times each.' ' Social/Cerebral: Increase the applicable secondary stat by 2. These abilities may be purchased up to 2 times each. Weapon Training: Choose a weapon type. You may use the second and third attacks listed for that weapon. Brawl: '''You take no damage when you use Pummel '''Grapple: ''Brutality, Unarmed Cost: 2 Range: 1 Damage: 0 Effect: Damage from this attack cannot be increased above 0. If it would deal 1/2 damage or greater, you grapple the target. You may end this effect at any time. Until you do, both the target's defense and yours are reduced by 9, neither you nor the target may use any defensive abilities, neither you nor the target can move, and neither you nor the target may attack anyone but each other. At the beginning of each round, you may pay 2 TP to roll Brutality against the target's Brutality. If you do not, or if you lose, the grapple effect ends immediately. '''Jiu Jistu Shit:' double your brutality whenever making a grapple check. Fists like Hams: '''Pummel deals 2 damage '''Hams like snakes: '''When making a pummel attack add both your Finesse and Brutality modifier. '''Forceful Blows: '''Whenever you do 3 or more damage with a single Brutality attack, that attack does equivalent TP damage. '''Good at Wearing Armor: '''Double the number of dice rerolled and negated by armor that you wear. '''Roll With the Punches: '''Whenever you are attacked, you may move up to two spaces in the direction opposite the source of the attack. If you do, reduce the damage (both TP and normal) of the attack by 1 per space moved. This effect may not be used if you have 0 TP, and it cannot reduce damage below half of its previous total, rounded up. Finesse Abilities '''Untouchable: '''Once per combat (or hour for non-combat purposes), you may negate an attack made against you. You may use this ability after the attack is rolled (ie. you know what percentage of full damage is going to be done) but not after damage is done. Mystical Abilities '''Soul Bleeding: At any time, you may pay 1 HP to draw 1 Mana. This loss of life may not be healed by magic. Initiation: '''Choose a school of magic. You gain its Mana draw ability detailed at the beginning of its section. '''Sorcerous Training: '''Choose a school of magic. You gain access to the first attack of that school's magical weapon. '''Hermetic Training: '''Choose a school of magic for which you have acquired Sorcerous Training. You gain access to the second and third attacks of that school's magical weapon. '''Empowered Magic: '''Whenever you make a Mysticism attack or other Mysticism roll, you may pay 3 Mana. If you do, increase the number of dice in your roll by 3. Magic Schools To save space, I'm putting magic schools on their own pages. Nonetheless, put any proposed changes to magical abilities here. Fire Magic Placeholder Bestial Magic Placeholder Cold Magic Placeholder Exotic Weapons '''Kusarigama Slash * Cost: 3 * Range: 1 * Damage: 1, 2, 3, 4 Sword Breaker * Cost: 4 * Range, 3, 4 * Damage: 1, 1, 2, 2 * Effect: Reduce the cost of this attack by 1 when you use it from Guard. With sufficient successes, this attack may be treated as a Disarm stunt (you must have the Disarm ability). Whirling Death * Cost: 3 * Range: 3, 4 * Damage: 1, 1, 2, 2 * Effect: You may Guard after using this attack. Increase the damage of this attack by 1 per success when used from Guard.